Mickey Daniels (role)
Profile Name: Michael "Mickey" Daniels Nick Name: Freckles (never used) Played By: Mickey Daniels Born: 1914 Relatives: Richard (father), mother, sister, Kate (aunt), Patrick (uncle, "Pat"), Percy (cousin), grandma, Clubs: None First Short: Young Sherlocks Last Short: Thundering Fleas Character Bio: Mickey Daniels with the many freckles was the first undisputed leader of the leader of the Little Rascals, a role he paved long before Farina or Spanky. His home life seems to have been lower middle class with a rich Aunt Kate in High Society and a Cousin Percy who looks a great deal like his friend, Jackie. When his Aunt Pat takes him away to make a gentleman out of him, he can't stand the rigid restrictions of the higher class, and he can stand Percy even less and gets to return to his friends. At one time, he gets forced to dress as "Little Lord Fauntleroy" in Big Business. His mother is very protective; she also pressures him to practicie playing the bass violin in Saturday Morning and later has his tonsils removed in No Noise. Back home, Mickey likes to play baseball and football and at times even pretend to be a detective (Young Sherlocks). At times, he gets to drive the milk wagon or perform plays at the barn at Uncle Pat's farm, such as Uncle Tom's Cabin. For money, he sells hot dogs and lemonade at the race track in Derby Days, keeps a shoe shine in Every Man For Himself and even gets a reward from the police in Lodge Night. He and the gang even get to divy up $1 every time they pose for dolls created by the dollmaker. Through the last chore, Mickey gets to meet who just may be the biggest love of his life, Mary. At one time, Mickey even had to fight Jackie for the hand of Mary. Maybe a bit awkward in romance, he later gets his grandma's advice on how to win her heart in The Love Bug. Sadly, Mary leaves town to attend finishing school. Mickey doesn't see her until he returns to town in the position of Truant Officer in Fish Hooky, a position he might have attained through being a juinor officer in Official Officers. Still a kid at heart, he burns the lesson of staying in school with earnest emotion and imaginative story-telling to the younger kids of his old neighborhood before realizing that Mary is the new school teacher. He reminds her of her promise to marry him made when they were kids, but, ironically, it may be Spanky himself, Mickey's eventual successor, who gets them together. We never do learn if Mickey and Mary ever do get together. Quotes: "Aw, a wop makes those dolls to look like us. We get $1 a week for modeling!" - Mickey in Queen of Tots Notes/Trivia * Mickey's on-screen father was played by his real-fe father Richard Daniels Sr. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: 1922 Category: 1923 Category: 1924 Category: 1925 Category: 1926